


Prettiest Broken Girl

by Rini (theviolethour)



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolethour/pseuds/Rini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela remembers that mommies and daddies aren't always safe, aren't always nice, and maybe this little girl is a broken little girl like her. — • • SH2, Angela & Laura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prettiest Broken Girl

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: lowered lashes; Angela & Laura somehow meeting

Angela thinks, _This little girl shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous, where are her mummy and daddy, where are they?_

But Angela remembers that mommies and daddies aren't always safe, aren't always nice, and maybe this little girl is a broken little girl like her.

The girl peers at her, scrutinizing Angela's dull brown eyes and oily hair. She gives a slight sneer. "Why are you so dirty, haven't you taken a bath or anything? That's gross!"

A pang of hurt goes through Angela's chest, twisting like a knife. She lowers her gaze, lashes brushing her cheekbones. "Well...I..." she stammers and falls silent.

The little girl sighs loudly. "Sorry, that was kinda mean. I'm just cranky because I can't find Mary _anywhere_ and stupid ol' James keeps bugging me--"

"James?" Angela's head snaps up. It's the fastest she's moved in a long while. "You've met James?"

The little girl frowns. "Yeah, but he's dumb, 'cause it's _his_ fault that Mary's missing!" She stomps her foot, petulant. Angela remembers when she was like that little girl, always frowning and always stomping. Her daddy and mommy nipped that in the bud.

"Well...maybe...I could help you look for her? I mean...I'm lookin' for my mama...but maybe we can help each other?" Angela trusts her, this little girl, maybe because she reminds her of what she once was. Innocent.

The girl beams then. "Wow, really? Okay, let's go then!" She grabs Angela's hand and Angela almost flinches, but she doesn't. "My name's Laura, what's your name?"

Angela swallows down the lump in her throat--how long has it been since she has let anyone touch her?--and answers, "Angela."


End file.
